disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Combat Camp
"Combat Camp" is the second segment of the eighteenth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on July 16, 2019. Synopsis Anne, Sprig and Polly are forced to stay at a daycare center that turns out to be more than it seems. Plot Hop Pop plans to head to Crop Con and leave the kids at a daycare. Upon arriving, they are greeted by the teacher, Tritonio Espada, who took over from the previous owners. Anne explains that teachers do not like her because of her "carefree spirit". When Hop Pop leaves, Tritonio reveals that he is a combat instructor and that he plans on teaching Anne, Sprig and Polly the ways of fighting. The kids take an immediate liking to this sudden change of pace, but while picking weapons and going through the regiments, Anne begins to feel the pressures of teachers after Tritonio continues to praise Sprig and Polly and criticize Anne's supposed lackluster attempts. Anne finally confronts Tritonio by asking why he hates her. He explains that he does not hate her and the reason why he is being hard on her is because he sees a lot of potential in her and just wants her to be her best. He states that her teachers back at home probably felt the same way about her. With a better understanding, Tritonio gives Anne a sword as a gift and she trains with it, ultimately becoming a pro. Tritonio then sets up the next "training" course which is them robbing a train for a gem. Sprig and Polly feel that the training course is too real, but Anne insists that they do it so that they can make Tritonio proud. The kids successfully storm the train and retrieve the gem, but Tritonio betrays them by trying to make off with it. The kids fight back with Anne using the things he taught her to best him. As Tritonio is taken away, he admits that he is proud of Anne for reaching her potential. The kids return to the daycare, beaten and bruised from the experience. Hop Pop returns with Bessie where the two of them are noticeably beaten and bruised as well. He sarcastically tells them that he did not encounter a swarm of locusts at the convention while the kids sarcastically tell him that they did not rob a train, which pleases him. Cast *Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy *Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar *Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar *Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar *Matt Chapman as Tritonio Espada Trivia *Hop Pop comments how it feels like they have "two wacky adventures a week". This is a meta joke referencing the fact that every episode consists of two segments and the fact that TV shows tend to air one episode a week, even though the season one episodes were aired daily. *In flashback, Anne is seen playing a Gameboy Color. *The Master Sword and the Hylian Shield, which are from The Legend of Zelda video game series, appear in this episode. *Directly above The Master Sword, The Knight's Longnail from the video game Hollow Knight makes an appearance as well. *Tritonio is modeled after Inigo Montoya from the film The Princess Bride. Gallery Combat Camp 1.jpg Combat Camp 2.jpg Combat Camp 4.jpg Combat Camp 5.jpg Combat Camp 6.jpg External links *Combat Camp at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes